1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to grease dispensing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved disposable grease tube wherein the same utilizes a tube and nozzle arrangement to dispense grease into associated grease accepting portions of various relatively movable mechanical components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grease dispensing organizations of the prior art are typically of a relatively elaborate, mechanical linkage association to effect pressurizing of grease to be dispensed therefrom. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a conveniently transported and configured tube dispensing arrangement wherein the same permits disposal of the tube subsequent to dispensing of grease therefrom. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 1,437,169 to Critchlow utilizing an elongate cylinder with a rotatable boss directed therethrough to effect projection of a plunger throughout the cylinder to pressurize the cylinder and effect lubricant flow therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,038 to Hill sets forth a grease gun arrangement utilizing a plunger member to effect pressurizing of grease from the grease gun of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,602,543 to Martin utilizes a grease gun with a piston mounted to a threaded boss, wherein the threaded boss is longitudinally directed through the grease gun body to effect pressurizing of the body and discharge of grease therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,400 to Carr utilizes a lubricating, generally cylindrical body, utilizing a plunger to effect pressurizing of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,144 to Pressl sets forth a grease gun utilizing a linkage member to effect levering and mechanical advantage in pressurizing of grease within the grease gun container body to effect discharge of grease therefrom.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved disposable grease tube wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in directing a flow of grease from a disposable grease dispensing tube and this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.